Wildlife such as squirrels, birds and similar animals create serious power disruptions when they inadvertently short circuit power equipment. The damage usually disables the distribution and substation equipment used to supply electrical energy. When high voltage short circuits occur power outages typically result which are costly and affect vital services. Solutions to prevent animals from approaching power equipment, such as the use of chemical pesticides, are not environmentally friendly. Additionally pesticides must be continually applied and are expensive. Physical barriers to prevent animals from climbing into the electrical equipment have been found to be effective. The prior art discloses various approaches such as cone-shaped, cylindrical and cap-shaped devices, each of which is comparatively large because of their need to fit over and enclose an insulator skirt. These are difficult to store and transport. Flat or planar devices, some circular and others rectangular shaped, tend to be easier to transport and store. Additionally, some prior art devices require that the power be turned off before installing the barrier. Others however, do not require this step (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,594). Rauckman U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,883 and Williams U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,096 disclose circular shaped planar designs that do not require that power be turned off before installing the barrier. However, due to the configuration of these devices, they are susceptible to failures, especially in the areas of the insertion slot. This is partly due to the inherent inflexibility of the design under stress and distribution of the weight and balance when installed. From the end users perspective William's cannot easily remove the barrier from an insulator without its “teeth” in the insertion slot breaking. Once the teeth break, the barrier will not stay securely mounted to the insulator, rendering the barrier useless. Furthermore a barrier damaged during removal does not allow reuse of the barrier following inspection, repair and periodic maintenance.